


Anarchy

by Cloudymicrowave



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudymicrowave/pseuds/Cloudymicrowave
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? What if Technoblade had the upper-hand instead of  Dream? This story is about Technoblade kidnapping Tubbo in an attempt to end all government and create a world of no rules and anarchy.
Kudos: 16





	Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight spoilers for the Dream smp (16 December 2020 stream)

It was a beautiful saturday morning in L'manburg. Birds were chirping their songs and Tubbo was taking care of his beloved bees. The new bee farm had given them lots of honey, but Tubbo wasn't sure what to do with it yet.

After Tubbo was done collecting some more honey and breeding some more bees he heard something move in the bushes behind him. At first he thought it was just a fox, or perhaps a wolf, but he quickly found out that it was a pig. Not just a regular pig though, this pig's name was Technoblade.

Tubbo looked at Techno in fear. "Technoblade?" He was trying to approach the man like he would approach a bee, with care and respect.

Techno nodded. "Tubbo, I know you're having fun with your new bees and stuff but what would you think about going on a little trip with me?" Tubbo hesitated. Following Techno was never a good idea, besides, Techno had been the man who blew up part of L'manburg.

"Techno, are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Tubbo's voice sounded scared. Techno put on his thinking face. After a good few seconds he started to talk.

"Okay Tubbo, we can do this one of two ways. One; you go with me and everything goes smoothly, or two; I kill you right here right now and ruin the whole plot." Tubbo's eyes widened. He knew Techno was up to no good.

"This is me kidnapping you, hurry up." Techno looked annoyed. Tubbo knew that Techno could've just killed him right there, he was way stronger than him. Tubbo was no match against the Blade.

Tubbo looked at Techno with fear in his eyes. Techno let out a small laugh and held his hand out for Tubbo to take. Hand in hand they walked in the direction of Technoblade's base, where a room was prepared for Tubbo.

Once they arrived at Techno's base they saw that Philza was awaiting them. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in two days. Techno took Tubbo down to his special room, and put him in a chair.

"Tubbo, you're going to listen to me now." Tubbo swallowed the air and looked Techno in the eyes.

"I want you to give up your presidency."

Tubbo's eyes widened. "Techno, why are you doing this? Why do you want this from me?" Tubbo's voice was shaky, his emotions were showing.

"You still don't understand it Tubbo? I want to get rid of all tyranny. Governments are no good, look what it did to your friendship with Tommy!" Tubbo knew he was right. Techno was speaking the truth. However, he would not give in. Techno would not get his will, that was not the way to go.

Tubbo heard footsteps in the distance. Was someone coming to rescue him?

Techno's speech was interrupted by a loud creek of the door opening. "Tubbo! We're here, don't worry!" Tubbo looked behind him, looking straight into Fundy's eyes. "Let's get out of here mister president." Tubbo followed Fundy's footsteps with his eyes as he walked towards him.

"TECHNOBLADE I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU" Quackity ran into the room with a sword in his hands. Fundy laughed. "Jeez Quackity, it's not that bad." Technoblade just stood there, looking at the two interrupters as they laughed and tried to untie Tubbo from his chair.

"You really think you can just get away with it this easily?" Techno appeared calm and collected. He made the impression that he had his stuff together and knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, of course!" Quackity laughed. "You aren't doing anything to stop us anyways!" Fundy now looked over at Techno. "Why did you even capture Tubbo in the first place?"

"Why doesn't anyone get it? I'm obviously trying to end all government, but no one is taking me seriously!" Techno looked annoyed. "I'll just let you go for this once, but don't think I won't come back to show you who's right!"

Quackity laughed. "Yeah right, the pig boy is gonna try to overtake the butcher army! That's so funny!"

"I don't think that I can overtake you Quackity, I know that I can overtake you! You have nothing! You don't have any good defenses, I can easily sneak into L'manburg without being seen! You have nothing, nothing I tell you. And what do I have, I have Philza on my side, and thousands of wither skulls ready to attack your country! I even have Tommy on my side with the disks, I have more power than you ever imagined!"

Tubbo let out a squeal.

"T-Tommy is on your side?"


End file.
